Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift device in which shift positions are changed by moving a shift body.
Related Art
In a shift lever device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-29277, when movement of a shift lever is stopped by a base plate, a formation portion of a cushion deformation absorbing section of a cushion is deformed, and the impact from the shift lever to the base plate is absorbed.
In the above-described shift lever device, the formation portion of the cushion deformation absorbing section of the cushion is configured with a low rigidity.